


gardenscapes

by challaudaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: tony, phil, and playing gardenscapes
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	gardenscapes

**Author's Note:**

> for bex!

“You’re on level  _ what _ ?”

Tony glances up for his phone for a second to glance at Phil, bored, before looking back down to his phone and swiping the little tiles one his phone.

“Four thousand, eight hundred and three,” he replies. He swipes for a few more seconds in silence before glancing back up. “Four thousand, eight hundred and four.”

“That can’t be healthy,” Phil stammers out. He’s looking at Tony with a mix of astonishment and amazement. 

Still, at the same time, he pulls out his own phone. Unlocking it and swiping through the apps quickly, his finger presses down on his  _ Gardenscapes _ app. The number in the corner only reads five hundred and eight.

“How long have you been playing this?” Phil asks, because he knows that  _ he _ ’s been playing for over two years by this point.

“Maybe a month or so?” Tony says, giving Phil a little shrug, not even bothering to look up from his phone, where he’s probably beating fifteen different levels at the same time. Because he’s  _ Tony _ .

Phil lets out a little choked noise. How?

“Well, I love playing  _ Gardenscapes _ ,” Phil tells Tony, pointedly not saying what level he’s on. “I bet if we had a competition, I could solve more levels than you.”

“Oh?” Tony says, still not looking up from his phone. “So let’s see who can beat the most levels in the next ten minutes,” he offers.

“Fine,” Phil says, pressing the play buttons.

“Fine,” Tony repeats, not looking stressed about it at all. Phil  _ needs _ to win this. Maybe Tony has some sort of weird addiction to the game, but he’s been playing for longer. He should win. “I’m already working on my victory smile.”

Phil doesn’t dignify that with a reply. Instead, he starts swiping the little fruit tiles. 

He’s trying, he’s really trying to clear all of the gems, but it’s  _ hard _ .

Phil loses the level, but he still thinks he can win the competition.

He restarts the level, but he remembers that it’s  _ timed _ , so he starts to swipe faster. Except, him swiping faster means he’s making mistakes left and right and —

Phil loses again.

Phil tries again, trying to rush.

Phil loses.

Phil restarts. 

Maybe he should go slower, he supposes. 

He still loses.

“That’s ten minutes,” Tony says, and Phil feels like that can’t be true. “I beat twenty-nine levels,” he says. “How many did you get?”

Phil doesn’t answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> for auction - day 4, auction 3 - phil coulson
> 
> Character Appreciation - Trait: Ambitious; Record Collection - Rehab: Write about someone with an addiction.; Bingo - I was joking with my friend and it happened - Write about friends having fun; Amber's Attic - (emotion) jealousy; Liza's Loves - We both play this stupid game online and you keep beating me every single goddamn time.; Bex's Basement - Accelerator: Write about something picking up speed.; Film Festival - (dialogue) "I'm already working on my victory smile."; Lyric Alley - You've taken enough from me; The Forecast Says - 16th. Windy: "I love playing [insert game here]."


End file.
